100 façons d'obtenir du Braime
by Almayen
Summary: Lorsque l'amour est réel, il transcende le temps, les univers, les réalités... [Recueil de cent chapitres, chacun narrant la rencontre entre Brienne et Jaime]
1. 17h58

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Nouveau recueil ! Il est né d'un défi de la Gazette, le "cent façons de...". J'ai choisi la version qui consiste à écrire cent façons de rencontrer son partenaire. Et comme j'adore le Braime (bruit de fausse surprise de la part de ceux qui me connaissent), je vais faire cent façons consacrées à ce seul couple. Au programmer du canon, des UA, de fluff, des trucs divers en gros.

Ce premier texte a été écrit pour la 114e nuit du Fof sur le thème "**banque**". Il répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette :

\- Le mille prompts 200 (lieu : l'île de Tarth)

\- les citations HG 2 (tu viens pour m'achever, chérie ?)

\- les prompts à la pelle 10. (Tu sais, parmi tous les premiers rendez-vous, se faire presque tuer n'est pas le pire que j'ai eu)

\- les ingrédients du pain d'épice : 5000 mots maximum + fraction – projet – bouclier – poinçon - horloge

_Je dédie ce texte à toutes les auteures du Fof pour la petite allusion faite dans le texte, _

_et plus particulièrement à **Angelica,** qui ne s'est toujours pas remise du Qualia._

* * *

Jaime Lannister, planté derrière son guichet, s'ennuyait ferme. Sa seule occupation consistait présentement à tapoter sur le comptoir tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'horloge murale de la banque dont les aiguilles ne semblaient pas vouloir avancer. Il lui restait encore trente minutes à tirer ! Une véritable torture. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même – il était après tout responsable de l'ennui mortel dans le quel il était embourbé.

Après avoir décroché une licence dans une prestigieuse école de commerce de l'Ouest, Jaime avait fait sa rentrée en master dans le même établissement. Pour compléter leur formation, l'on demandait aux étudiants de faire trois mois de stage à plein temps à l'étranger. Son entrée en master avait coïncidé avec des tensions familiales de plus en plus grandes et Jaime avait accueilli ce stage comme une excuse bienvenue pour s'éloigner quelques temps de la demeure familiale. Il avait ainsi postulé dans une banque située dans le pays le plus éloigné des Terres d'Ouest : le royaume insulaire de Torth. Située à l'extrémité orientale de Westeros, Torth était une destination connue pour ses eaux limpides qui étaient à l'origine de son surnom « île aux saphirs ». Le royaume profitait d'une économie florissante due au commerce actif qui se jouait sur l'île : port d'entrée de Westeros et dernière étape avant Essos, le royaume faisait le lien entre les deux continents et était donc un lieu important dans l'échange de marchandises. Plusieurs banques prestigieuses y avaient ainsi ouverts une de leur antenne, notamment la Banque de Fer.

Jaime y avait postulé immédiatement : la Banque de Fer était une institution très réputée, et un stage là-bas pourrait lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes et pourrait lui permettre de concrétiser ses projets d'avenir. La réponse – positive – n'avait pas tardé à tomber : il était sélectionné pour une période de trois mois. Jaime avait d'abord cru que cet empressement de la part de l'institution était dû à son dossier impeccable et, même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée, à son nom de famille.

Il avait vite déchanté en comprenant la réalité : personne d'autre que lui n'avait postulé pour venir à La Vesprée.

Et il avait compris après une matinée de travail pourquoi : l'endroit était désert.

Alors oui, il y avait des marchands et des marins mais tout ce beau monde n'était là que de passage et ne restait généralement qu'une nuit sur l'île et n'avait donc pas besoin des services d'une banque. Les seuls services financiers dont ils auraient pu avoir besoin était le changement de monnaie, et ils se tournaient généralement vers les petites boutiques de change. Les locaux, qui eux utilisaient les services bancaires, ne venaient jamais sur place mais préféraient régler le plus possible leurs besoins par internet (Jaime, qui était le premier connecter, s'était surpris à développer en deux semaines un véritable ressentiment envers la technologie et la 4G). Il aurait ainsi eu de quoi s'occuper s'il avait eu un bureau et pu assister Renly Baratheon, le directeur de la banque, dans ses activités... mais en bon petit stagiaire, il avait été relégué à l'accueil.

Au détail près qu'il n'y avait personne à accueillir.

Tout ça pour dire que sur le papier et pour le CV, ce stage était parfait, mais que dans la réalité, c'était mortellement ennuyeux. Et il avait encore huit semaines à tenir...

Pour s'occuper les mains, Jaime vérifia pour la trentième fois si les formulaires étaient correctement présentés et jeta un énième regard sur la pendule – bien, celle-ci avait légèrement avancé. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes à tenir, et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, se préparer un bon café et regarder une série – à moins qu'il ne décide d'écrire un peu pour avancer le chapitre de sa fanfiction qu'il laissait en attente depuis une semaine. Fier de sa résolution, il put s'occuper l'esprit en imaginant divers scénario pour réussir à placer le mot « qualia » que l'équipe du FoF avait imposé pour sa dernière nuit.

Les minutes défilèrent ainsi plutôt rapidement :

17h55...

17h56...

17h57...  
17h58...

Et la porte de la banque s'ouvrit.

Il fallut toute la volonté et le professionnalisme de Jaime pour retenir le juron qu'il brûlait d'envie de lâcher. Pas un seul client de la journée, et il devait s'en pointer un à deux minutes de la fermeture ! Cela devait être un complot de l'univers, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications... Mais il comptait bien faire son travail, alors il acceuillit la visiteuse avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant. Cette dernière était une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux d'un bleu rare. Elle était grande – elle devait faire un ou deux centimètres de lui – et elle était passablement essoufflée :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais j'avais un chèque à mettre sur mon compte de toute urgence. C'est possible ?

Alors qu'il répondait d'un poli « mais bien sûr madame », la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, Jaime ne put retenir un soupir agacé : mais qui venait à la banque à 17h59 ? Son énervement ne dura cependant qu'une fraction de seconde car fut vite remplacé par un sentiment nettement plus désagréable : la peur.

Le deuxième intrus, un homme dont la barbe blanche traduisait son âge avancé, pointait en effet un revolver sur lui.

**oOoOo**

\- Pas un geste ! ordonna-t-il. Livrez-moi votre recette immédiatement.

Jaime était à deux doigts de lui faire remarquer que ses directives étaient contradictoires mais sentit qu'il fallait mieux se retenir. Son cerveau était de toute manière occupé à tourner à plein régime : était-ce un piège de la part de ses employeurs qui voulaient tester sa réaction ? C'était un scénario certes improbable, mais pas complètement impossible lorsqu'on savait que le directeur général de la firme, un certain Mycroft Lestrade, était quelqu'un de très... particulier.

\- En vitesse ! exigea l'autre, voyant que Jaime était figé.

Cette intimidation fut suffisamment convaincante pour faire prendre une décision au jeune homme : tant pis pour son stage, il choisissait de privilégier sa vie. Et celle de la cliente, aussi. Celle-ci avait gardé son calme, mais ne semblait pas plus rassurée qu'il ne l'était en ce moment.

Jaime était donc en train d'atteindre d'une main tremblante la caisse lorsque Renly choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle d'accueil pour déclarer d'une voix joyeuse « la journée est finie ! Fait péter le poinçon de présence, on se tire ! »

Après cela, les choses s'enchaînèrent très rapidement, le tout dans une panique totale : le braqueur tira deux coups de feu en direction de Renly. Sans réfléchir, Jaime se jeta entre l'arme et son supérieur. Désarçonné en voyant que son tir avait fait feu (_il fallait peut-être y penser avant de tirer_ songea confusément Jaime en voyant l'air sincèrement choqué de l'agresseur) l'intrus eu un mouvement de recul et baissa son arme. La dernière chose que Jaime discerna avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut la figure de la grande femme se jeter sur le vieil homme.

Puis tout devint noir.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la pièce était si floue qu'il ne parvint pas à déterminer où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait un mal de chien à peu près partout. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour essayer de se repérer. Si le mouvement ne parvint pas à le stabiliser, il eut au moins le mérite d'attirer sur lui l'attention de la forme qui se trouvait à ce qu'il supposait être son chevet. La forme se rapprocha de lui, et Jaime put reconnaître la blondeur, les tâches de rousseur et les yeux bleus : la cliente de 17h58. La vue de celle-ci lui procura un léger agacement – son cerveau embrouillé avait associé son état présent et sa venue plus tôt à la banque – et il dit pour toute présentation :

\- Tu viens pour m'achever, chérie ?

\- J'ai réussi à désarmer l'homme au pistolet donc un presque mort dans un lit d'hôpital de me fait par peur, alors ne me tentez pas. Et ne m'appelez pas _chérie._

\- Très bien madame la botteuse de fesses, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Après que vous ayez décidé de faire bouclier pour protéger l'autre homme dans la banque – un certain Renly je crois – j'ai profité de la surprise du braqueur pour le désarmer. Vous vous êtes pris une balle dans les côtés et une dans votre main droite. Je suis désolée mais... les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes sur la récupération de votre main...

Jaime encaissa tant bien que mal la nouvelle et choisit de repartir sur une touche d'humour pour dédramatiser :

\- Ne soyez pas désolée. Vous savez, parmi tous les premiers rendez-vous, se faire presque tuer n'est pas le pire que j'ai eu.

\- Premier rendez-vous ?

Jaime rougit franchement en entendant la phrase relevée par la blonde – abruti par la douleur, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ses propos. Il se sentit alors obligé d'admettre :

\- J'ai vaguement eu l'idée de vous inviter à sortir avec moi lorsque vous êtes venue à la banque.

\- Vaguement ?

\- D'accord, plutôt complètement.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rougir fortement. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas arriver à arranger ses pensées, Jaime se présenta :

\- Jaime Lannister. Je suis désolé, mais vous comprendrez que je ne vous serre pas la main.

\- Brienne de Tarth. Je...

Elle sembla rassembler tout son courage pour rajouter :

\- J'espère que vous serez en mesure de me serrer la main lors de notre rendez-vous, dit-elle en rougissant, comme surprise de sa propre réponse.

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre, avant de revenir deux secondes après pour inscrire sur le carnet de note posé sur la table à côté de son lit un numéro. Elle fit un sourire incertain auquel Jaime répondit franchement, et ressortit, tout en rougissements et précipitation.

Laissé seul, Jaime soupira et fixa sa main. Son père allait le tuer. Pire, il allait tuer Tarth, la banque de fer, et ensuite il le tuerait pour s'être fichu dans un pétrin pareil. Mais alors qu'il regardait le numéro hâtivement griffonné, quelque chose lui dit que tout cela en valait la peine.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** dans la saison 7, un employé de la banque de fer apparaît. Il est joué par Mark Gatiss, qui a joué Myrcroft Holmes dans la série Sherlock. D'où le choix de prénom (le nom de famille c'est parce que je ship le fameux Mycroft avec Lestrade, un autre personnage de la série (oui je sais, ce n'est pas logique, on ne les voit jamais ensemble - mais que voulez-vous, j'ai lu les fics de Nauss qui sont parfaites))_

_Allez bises et à mercredi pour le prochain texte qui part du défi suivant : "Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde!"_


	2. Ma patience s'arrête là

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Et voici un deuxième OS pour ce recueil. Ce texte est né du 49 défi de Bibliothèque de fictions, qui consistait à placer la phrase "je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde!"

Comme toujours, réponse à des défis de la Gazette (donc sept pour les Toujours plus) :

\- Mille prompt 977 : rencontre alors que l'un des deux personnages vient de dire un juron

\- - Les belles paroles 34 : ma patience s'arrête où mon va te faire foutre commence

\- pop Loot Llama : licol

\- Five of Diamonds bonus GOT : écrire sur Brienne

\- si tu l'oses 129 : biscuit salé

\- thème challenge : la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivée cette semaine

\- 100 façons : 2e façon

_Merci à Angelica, Marina et Plume pour leurs reviews sur l'OS précédent !_

* * *

Brienne n'aimait pas vraiment la capitale. Port-Réal était trop chaude, trop animée, trop fourmillante, trop... trop. On ne pouvait y faire un pas sans être bousculé, et la provinciale qu'elle était avait du mal à gérer ce tout plein d'agitation. Ça, et supporter la mauvaise humeur des gens – à Tarth, chacun était bienveillant avec les autres, saluait les passants chaleureusement alors qu'ici... c'était tout juste si les passants ne se retenaient pas de vous assassiner sur place parce que vous marchiez trop doucement.

Oui, c'était clair et net : Brienne _détestait_ la capitale.

Abrutie par tout le bruit ambiant et étant arrivée en avance à son rendez-vous, Brienne décida de se rabattre dans un petit café pour savourer un chocolat viennois et quelques biscuits salés (son péché mignon que personne ne comprenait). Elle pensait savourer également un peu de calme, mais c'était sans compter l'homme installé à la table voisine.

Grand, blond, les yeux d'un vert émeraude, il semblait sortir d'un magasin de mode. Ou du moins, il aurait pu sembler sortir d'un magasin de mode, s'il n'avait pas tenu pendant cinq minutes une conversation au téléphone, procurant à Brienne un grand agacement. Elle allait se lever pour demander au gêneur de bien vouloir passer son appel à l'extérieur _merci beaucoup_, lorsque celui-ci fit prendre à son message amoureux une tournure inattendue :

\- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde ! Tu sais quoi Cersei ? Ma patience s'arrête là où mon va te faire foutre commence, et là je crois que je suis arrivé au bout du bout du bout. Donc je te le dis cordialement : va te faire foutre !

Il fit une pause, puis rajouta :

\- Et quand je dis va te faire foutre, c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'arrête tout.

Et sur ses paroles définitives, il raccrocha. Il avala une dernière gorgée de son café – qui avait eu largement le temps de refroidir – et se tourna vers Brienne, qui l'observait, médusée :

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- J'hésite entre te faire remarquer que larguer quelqu'un par message c'est vraiment plus que moyen, ou te demander comment tu as bien pu passer du stade « déclaration d'amour suprême » au « va te faire foutre ».

Brienne ne put s'expliquer sur ce qui la poussa à lui répondre ainsi. En temps normal, jamais elle ne se serait permis de juger la vie d'un inconnu ou bien de le tutoyer ! Mais l'autre ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa familiarité car lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- Toi, tu t'es fait larguer par téléphone, non ?

\- J'ai posé la question en première.

\- Premièrement, ça, ça veut dire oui. Et deuxièmement, tu n'as pas posé de questions mais fait une affirmation.

\- Tu veux une autre affirmation ? Comme ton message le dit si bien, va te faire foutre.

Brienne ne revenait qu'à moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle qui ne jurait jamais, elle venait d'insulter un parfait étranger ! Pour éviter de laisser la culpabilité l'envahir, elle sorti de son sac à main un livre, pour tenter de se changer les idées – mais c'était sans compter l'inconnu, qui était venu s'installer à sa table, sa tasse de café à la main.

\- Je suis désolé si ton ex t'as largué. Et je suis désolé si mon message t'as rappelé des mauvais souvenirs.

Son air sincère fit relever la tête de Brienne vers lui. En le regardant attentivement, elle pu constater qu'en plus de son regard désolé, ses yeux semblaient réellement tristes. Elle décida alors de ne pas se servir de son livre pour le chasser de son espace vital, mais plutôt de lui redemander :

\- Si tu es vraiment désolé, répond à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta... Cersei ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement curieux de connaître ses motivations.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça m'intéresse, répondit-elle en soupirant. J'ai simplement un entretien très important dans une heure, et je suis terriblement stressée. Donc tous les moyens sont bons pour chasser de mon esprit ce rendez-vous et oublier le fait que si je le rate, ma carrière est fichue, je devrais rentrer chez moi la tête basse et...

\- J'ai perdu ma main droite dans un accident de voiture il y a six mois, la coupa-t-il.

D'accord, il avait définitivement réussi à détourner son attention de son stress pour l'entretien.

\- Les choses ont été, comme tu peux l'imaginer assez compliquées à gérer. J'ai enchaîné les séjours à l'hôpital et les séances de rééducation et bon... ça fait un sacré changement. Pour moi, mais aussi pour mes proches. Dont ma copine... enfin, mon ex-copine, corrigea-t-il. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle version de moi-même. Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Je veux dire, moi-même je n'aimais pas ce que je renvoyais. Mais en six mois... surtout qu'entre la prothèse et le fait que je m'adapte de plus en plus, elle aurait dû s'y habituer. Ou du moins arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une chose un peu dégoûtante.

Il fit une pause, puis rajouta :

\- En fait non. Elle n'aurait même pas dû s'y habituer forcément. Je préférerai bien évidement, mais je ne peux pas lui demander d'accepter un aussi grand changement. Elle a le droit d'avoir un blocage dessus. Mais je demande au moins une réponse... pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Sauf que ça fait six mois qu'elle élude toute conversation sérieuse, refuse de voir mon moignon, me répète sans cesse qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir... et là je n'en peux plus d'attendre, sans être fixé et d'être laissé dans un « peut-être » absolument flou.

\- D'où le message.

\- D'où le massage, confirma-t-il.

\- Je me demande quand même, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour faire un aussi grand écart dans ton message ? Ça commençait tout amoureusement, et ça c'est terminé... comme ça c'est terminé, dit-elle, se refusant de répéter une nouvelle fois les propos grossiers tenus par l'étranger.

\- En fait c'est un peu à cause de toi, révéla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu m'écoutais. Bon tu étais clairement agacée, mais tu m'écoutais. Et j'ai réalisé que tu avais plus prêter attention à ce que je disais en cinq minutes qu'_elle_ ne l'avait fait en six mois. Donc voilà. J'en ai eu marre de parler dans le vide, d'où cette fin de message assez brute.

Tout ce que Brienne fut capable de prononcer fut d'abord un « oh » affreusement gêné. Voyant que son interlocuteur attendait une réponse un peu développée, elle dit :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je crois que me séparer d'elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé cette semaine. Et je dis semaine par que « la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ces six derniers mois » ça serait vraiment trop déprimant et assez pathétique, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Elle était si horrible que ça ? demanda Brienne en riant et en se sentant coupable de trouver son commentaire amusant.

\- Non... Enfin j'imagine. Peut-être. Elle me tenait un peu en licol, je n'avais pas vraiment de voix au chapitre. Mais c'est le premier amour de ma vie. Le seul, en fait. Donc je me sens aussi libéré que terrifié, pour être honnête.

\- Je vois. Tu ne sais pas encore qualifier le vide qu'elle a laissé ?

\- C'est exactement ça !

Après cela, la conversation retomba un peu jusqu'à ce que Brienne ne relève :

\- Tenir en licol ? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression. C'est une variante Port-réalaise de tenir en laisse ?

\- Oh non, rigola-t-il. Je viens de l'Ouest. Mon père avait de nombreux chevaux et je passais beaucoup de temps avec eux. Et comme monter à cheval me manque, j'ai pris l'habitude de placer des termes équestres dans les expressions.

\- Cheval qui galope n'amasse pas mousse ? proposa-t-elle.

Il fit un grand sourire avant de renchérir mutuellement pendant les quarante minutes qui séparaient Brienne de son entretien. Lorsque l'heure arriva, elle n'était plus stressée, simplement déçue (et assez surprise) que le temps d'attente soit passé si vite. Alors qu'elle se levait, l'inconnu lui demanda :

\- Ce serait possible de se revoir ? demanda-t-il avant de rajouter devant son air surpris : c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui réussi à me battre au petit jeu du « plaçons le plus possible de termes équestres ».

Elle ria avant d'expliquer :

\- En fait je m'y connais plutôt bien. Pour tout te dire, je ne vais pas passer un entretien à proprement parler. Je vais aux sélections permettant d'intégrer l'équipe de France d'équitation.

\- Et bien... fut tout ce que put prononcer l'autre, visiblement épaté.

Il se leva prestement, en lui tendant la main gauche :

\- Jaime Lannister. C'est un honneur de rencontrer la future championne du monde.

\- Brienne de Tarth. C'est un honneur de rencontrer...

Elle bégaya quelques instants avant de s'avouer vaincue :

\- Je suis désolée, je suis nulle en improvisation. Mais je serai ravie de te revoir... et peut-être apprendre quelques éléments sur toi pour pouvoir compléter ma phrase ?

Jaime fit un large sourire. Deux numéros échangés, des dizaines de rendez-vous et trois années plus tard, Brienne pouvait enfin compléter sa phrase : elle avait rencontré son époux.


	3. Gloire à celui qui a de l'espoir

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte a été écrit pour la 118e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"mine".** Bon le lien avec thème est devenu tout à fait inexistant, mais je suis contente du texte. En fait je suis partie de la définition botanique de la "mine", à savoir : galerie creusée dans les tissus internes d'une feuille par une larve mineuse de lépidoptère, de diptère ou de coléoptère. Un lépidoptère, c'est un papillon, et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à faire un Braime UA où les personnages sont des papillons.

Bon j'ai eu l'idée de ce truc à 23h30, donc faut pas trop chercher à comprendre.

Sinon ça répond aussi à des défis de la Gazette : Si tu l'oses 402 (punaises), mille pormpt 727 (Titre – gloire à celui qui a de l'espoir), citations contes des royaumes 51 (Les choses vont peut-être s'arranger) et 100 façons de rencontrer son partenaire.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Leptiloir, Ahelya** et **Elayan** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

* * *

Le jour venait de poindre, éclairant la feuille reculée où Brienne s'était installée pour la nuit, et retint un juron. Sa patte arrière était coincée sur une lourde brindille, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle agita ses ailes afin d'essayer de se dégager tout en tâchant comme toujours de se faire la plus petite possible, et ce pour deux raisons.

La première, était un triste héritage de ses années d'enfant, où elle n'était encore qu'une petite larve à peine née. Dès cette époque, on lui avait dit qu'elle serait laide. Ces mots durs, adressés tant par sa gouvernante que par les autres larves de son entourage, avait détruit son jeune cœur, sans toutefois briser tous ces espoirs. Elle était une petite larve laide, oui. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir papillon magnifique ?

Là où ses camarades redoutaient le moment de chrysalide, Brienne l'avait attendu avec impatience, priant pour se réveiller avec deux sublimes ailes à son dos.

Mais lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa mue et qu'elle s'était regardée dans la goutte d'eau la plus proche, elle avait eu la cruelle déception de constater que les prévisions de ses proches étaient vérifiées. Elle était toujours aussi laide.

Elle avait alors développé l'habitude de se faire petite, pour éviter de se faire remarquer et ainsi s'attirer les moqueries de ses congénères. Et encore maintenant, ce réflexe ne l'avait pas quitté.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa laideur n'était plus le seul facteur de sa discrétion. Elle n'en était même devenu qu'une raison secondaire.

La principale était la survie.

**.**

Elle ne se savait pas comment tout avait commencé.

En revanche, elle se rappelait la première fois où elle y avait été confrontée.

Un jour elle volait joyeusement avec son frère sous l'œil attentif de leur père, et l'instant d'après, son frère s'effondrait et Selwyn la prenait dans ses pattes, volant à tire d'ailes le plus loin possible. Elle criait, se débattait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, si ce n'est une fait qu'elle se refusait à assimiler : son frère venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Et en plus de cela, son père l'éloignait de son corps. Elle savait que Sewlyn de Tarth était un papillon sévère, mais tout de même, de là à abandonner son fils sans un regard en arrière ? C'était... horrible.

Mais alors qu'elle se cambrait une dernière fois pour échapper à l'emprise de son père et qu'elle se retournait vers l'arrière, elle _les_ vit. Cette armée qui faisait frémir tout le royaume.

Les Marcheurs Blancs.

Brienne, encore jeune et donc naïve, pensait que les Marcheurs Blancs n'étaient qu'une légende que les parents racontaient à leurs enfants pour leur faire peur. « Termine ta fleur ou les Marcheurs Blancs viendront te chercher ». Mais alors que cette armée blanche s'avançait implacablement vers eux, elle était obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. Les Marcheurs Blancs étaient bel et bien réels. Et ils étaient _nombreux_ – de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir des milliers et des milliers d'entre eux, comme autant de gouttes blanches mortelles.

Constatant que sa fille avait cessé de se débattre, Selwyn l'avait lâché, et Brienne avait volé à ses côtés, pleurant de tout son corps alors que la réalité s'imposait petit à petit à elle. Les Marcheurs Blancs avaient tué son frère. Plus jamais il se volerait à ses côtés. Plus jamais il ne joueraient à cache cache derrière les pétales de roses.

Plus jamais elle le verrait déployer ses ailes.

**.**

\- Pourquoi ?

S'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu murmurer alors que son père et elle étaient posés sur une branche, entourés d'autres réfugiés de l'attaque, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de développer. Selwyn avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière ce pourquoi.

Sûrement parce qu'il se posait la même question.

\- Parce que certains sont plus forts, finit-il par expliquer. Et plus ils sont puissants, plus ils tiennent à le montrer. Ils exterminent ceux qui sont différents, simplement pour prouver qu'ils peuvent le faire. Et aussi parce que... ils sont faibles. Ils préfèrent tout balayer sur leur passage plutôt que de vivre avec les autres.

Il va sans dire que ce discours n'avait pas réconforté le moins du monde Brienne. Mais il lui avait fait comprendre une chose : la vie était impitoyable.

\- Écoute moi bien, Brienne, l'avait alors regardé profondément son père. À partir de maintenant, il va falloir être discrets. Très discrets. Les Marcheurs Blancs ont décidé de nous exterminer, alors si nous voulons survivre, il va falloir se débrouiller pour devenir invisible.

\- Mais comment allons nous survivre ? avait-elle murmuré.

\- Nous allons chercher une nouvelle terre. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où nous serons en sécurité.

Mais lorsque son père était mort dans une attaque, un an après ces faits, Brienne dû se rendre compte à l'évidence.

Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part.

**oOoOo**

Un bruissement se fit entendre et Brienne se retourna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec sa patte coincée, les pattes avant en position de combat. L'intrus était un papillon de son âge, et il était tout simplement sublime.

Enfin, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'importait vraiment.

Ce qui était impératif, c'était de savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Et celles-ci n'étaient manifestement pas cordiales, puisqu'il s'exclama sitôt après l'avoir vu :

\- Wouah... est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous êtes aussi ennuyeuse que laide ?

Elle ne releva pas, trop habituée dans sa jeunesse à ces méchancetés. Elle se contenta de demander fermement :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Jaime Lannister, se présenta l'inconnu. Et toi ?

Brienne ne répondit pas, sonnée par l'identité de l'autre. Tout le monde connaissait Jaime Lannister.

C'était un ancien garde du roi Aerys Targaryen et il l'avait assassiné. Ce fait avait profondément choqué tout le royaume, Brienne y comprit. C'était deux mois après la mort de son père – accompagnée de Renly Baratheon et Catelyn Stark, tous deux maintenant décédés, elle était montée vers Port-Réal, espérant trouver un refuge chez le roi. Mais alors qu'elle gagnait le chêne royal, la nouvelle de l'assassinat s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, marquant pour chacun la fin d'un espoir, celui de trouver dans leur souverain de l'aide.

Et tout cela, à cause du papillon qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci la regardait, manifestement en attente d'une réponse à sa question. Mais Brienne ne voulait pas lui répondre à ce... à ce traître, qui avait rompu son serment, mais également les espoirs de toute une nation. Elle se mura alors dans un silence digne, qui ne conduit l'autre qu'à soupirer.

\- Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le prénom, je vais partir pour un surnom. Larvette, ça vous va ?

\- Pardon ? s'indigna Brienne.

\- Ah, vous avez retrouvé la parole. Donc Larvette, un accord ça vous dit ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Larvette, Régicide !

\- Je m'appelle Jaime.

\- Niez-vous avoir tué votre roi ?

\- Non. Niez-vous votre origine ?

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, laissant à Jaime l'occasion de compléter sa pensée :

\- Je vous libère de votre position délicate pour qu'ensuite nous puissions former une équipe.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de mon aide ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de bouger légèrement ses ailes. Lorsqu'elle Brienne les avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait été immédiatement frappée par leur beauté et leur éclat doré. Elle n'avait en revanche pas remarqué l'état dans lequel était l'aile droite : brisée à son extrémité, elle était désormais atrophiée.

Brienne déglutit. Cela devait être terriblement handicapant – surtout en cette période où une seconde de ralentissement pouvait vous condamner à succomber sous les attaques des Marcheurs Blancs. Il devait vraiment, _vraiment_ avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Brienne était prête à lui apporter la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne m'envolerais pas à tire d'aile sitôt m'avoir libérée ?

\- Parce que vous allez me donner votre parole. Et que je pense que vous êtes le genre de personne à tenir parole.

\- Pas comme vous, c'est ça ?

\- Pas comme moi, confirma-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Brienne le regarda longuement. Il avait sûrement dit ça au hasard, mais le fait était qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Elle était le genre à tenir parole, à faire tenir ses serments plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Alors elle soupira, et dit :

\- Très bien, vous avez ma parole.

Et sur ce fut ainsi que Brienne en vint à former équipe avec Jaime Lannister.

**oOoOo**

Jaime Lannister était insupportable.

Il était hautain, moqueur, et terriblement inconscient. Il passait ses journées à babiller et dire des inepties.

\- Mais taisez-vous enfin ! avait-elle finit par s'écrier après qu'il lui ai une fois de plus briser les oreilles avec une énième interprétation de The rains of Castamere.

Évidement, cela ne l'avait fait que rire d'avantage et dans un élan de colère, Brienne l'avait saisi à pattes le corps pour le plaquer contre une branche.

\- Maintenant fermez là ! Vous nous mettez en danger avec vos bêtises ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que s'ils nous repères, les Marcheurs Blancs vont s'abattre sur nous ?

\- Parce que vous croyez encore pouvoir leur échapper ? rit-il jaunement.

De choc, Brienne l'avait lâché.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, nous sommes condamnés. Nous pouvons nous enfuir aussi loin que possible, aucun endroit en ce monde ne pourra nous apporter de la sécurité. Les Marcheurs Blancs sont partout.

\- Si ce monde ne veut plus de nous, il nous suffit d'aller en dehors de ce monde, avait répondu Brienne, butée. Les choses vont peut-être s'arranger.

Elle s'était envolée, et tant bien que mal, Jaime l'avait rattrapé et murmuré :

\- Gloire à celui qui a l'espoir, hein ?

**oOoOo**

\- Que se passe-t-il, larvette ? Je peux sentir d'ici vos pensées tourbillonner.

L'aube venait de se lever. Ils avaient trouvés refuge dans une feuille de chêne d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de rosées et s'y étaient arrêtés afin de se désaltérer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes, et Brienne n'avait pas dit un mot. Non pas qu'elle soit très bavarde en temps normal, mais après six mois en sa compagnie, Jaime avait appris à différencier ses types de silences. Et celui-ci était soucieux.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis un cloporte. Je répète : que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est simplement... Je ne vous ai jamais demandé... pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

_Aerys._

Tout revenait toujours à Aerys.

Si Jaime avait eu autant de mal à trouver un compagnon de route, c'était bien à cause de lui. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire.

\- Je volais en direction du grand chêne royal lorsque j'ai appris... la nouvelle. Et je me demandais... pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

_\- Brûle les tous._

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est la dernière chose qu'Aerys a dit. Lorsqu'est monté à la capitale la nouvelle des attaques de plus en répétées des Marcheurs Blancs et que de milliers de réfugiés venaient, Aerys a... il m'a demandé de brûler tous ceux qui s'approcherait de Port-Réal.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda Brienne, estomaquée.

\- Les Marcheurs Blancs... vous avez sûrement dû vous en rendre compte maintenant. Ils ne touchent pas que les papillons, mais tous les insectes. Punaises, abeilles, libellules, tout y passe. Mais aussi les plantes. Et qui dit moins de plantes, dit moins de nourriture. Aerys voulait tuer tout le monde pour... et bien pour avoir moins de « concurrence » sur les denrées.

\- C'est... horrible, fut tout ce que Brienne fut en mesure d'articuler.

Ainsi, même leur roi, celui censé les protéger, avait voulu les abandonner ? Jaime avait-il finalement raison ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun espoir ?

Sentant son bouleversement, Jaime la prit dans ses pattes, et murmura :

\- Courage... les choses vont peut-être s'arranger.

Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Et Brienne en était aussi cruellement consciente.

**oOoOo**

_Et l'autre grande nouvelle de ce journal de 20 heures, c'est l'interdiction de glyphosate ! Monsieur Philippe s'est en effet engagé à ce que le glyphosate soit entièrement interdit en France d'ici 2022. C'est un grand progrès pour l'environnement et..._

Ce que le présentateur ne précisait pas, c'est que le glyphosate ne représentait qu'une partie du problème.

Et surtout, ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est qu'entre les deux ans marquant l'interdiction définitive du désherbant, celui-ci aurait été projeté sur la parcelle de terre où Jaime et Brienne avait finit par s'assoupir, ne se réveillant que pour voir arriver sur eux les terribles Marcheurs Blancs sans avoir le temps pour rien d'autre que de se regarder une dernière fois, avant de sombrer.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si le sort de deux papillons anonymes intéressait en quoi que ce soit les hommes lorsqu'il était question d'argent.

* * *

_**Petit mot (de fin) :** écrire un UA Braime papillon où les Marcheurs blancs sont les pesticides et autres produits chimiques : fait._


	4. Où va le monde ?

**Note de l'auteure :** salut salut ! Ce texte est une réponse à un défi de l'Enfer de Dante, listé plus bas.

Avant de commencer, explications sur un des trucs à venir : on parle dans ce texte de **Pangolin.** C'est un UA âme soeur que j'ai lancé sur le discord qui veut que lorsque deux âmes soeurs se rencontrent, un pangolin apparaît entre eux avec une pancarte "félicitation" en dansant et tout. Donc tadam !

_Merci Marina, Angelica, Capricorne11, yoh-nee, Destrange et Maneeya pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Catelyn Stark était actuellement légèrement perdue.

Complètement, même.

Elle était en train de parler à Jaime Lannister à propos du sauvetage de ses filles et du fait qu'elle était prête à le libérer pour l'obtenir, Brienne était rentrée dans la cage pour appuyer ses dires et... et soudain, le monde avait perdu toute sa raison.

Dans le flou que devint la cage, elle distinguât de la musique, des confettis, une pancarte félicitation et surtout... un pangolin. Avant qu'aucun des trois ne puisse parler, l'animal se redressa et, telle une rock star s'adressant à son public en délire (qui était ici plutôt choqué qu'autre chose), déclara :

\- Bonjour à vous ! Je m'appelle Pangolin, et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous, Brienne et Jaime, êtes des âmes sœurs !

Et sur une dernière poignée de confetti, il s'évanouit dans la nature, laissant le trio complètement médusé. Ce fut Brienne qui finit par s'adresser à Catelyn :

\- Ma dame... tuez-moi immédiatement. Je refuse de... non... pas _lui_ !

\- Et oh ! s'insurgea le concerné. Parce que vous croyez que j'ai envie de vous peut-être ?

\- Arrêtez de crier ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

\- Ah oui, c'est forcément à cause de ma voix, et pas du fait qu'un pangolin a débarqué avec des paillettes en chantant et dansant !

Sous son air mordant, Jaime était surtout effrayé. Aucun pangolin n'était venu danser pour Cersei et lui – mais après tout, les pangolins étaient rares, ce n'étaient donc guère étonnant si aucun ne s'était manifesté pour eux, il ne s'était donc pas inquiété outre mesure. Mais qu'un pangolin surgisse maintenant, entre lui et cette... cette bête... cela voudrait dire...

\- Il y a forcément une erreur, murmura-t-il.

\- Les pangolins ne font jamais d'erreurs, répondit sèchement Catelyn.

Elle adressa un petit regard vers Brienne, qui semblait au bord des larmes. Elle-même ne se sentait pas bien : depuis qu'elle l'avait pris sous son aile, elle considérait la blonde comme sa fille. Si le Régicide était véritablement son âme sœur, alors cela ferait de lui son... beau-fils ? Non, c'était hors de question, elle refusait que son premier beau-fils – Joffrey ne comptait pas, il n'était pas une âme sœur – soit le Régicide !

Elle aussi aurait bien demandé à ce qu'on la tue – peut-être pouvaient elles faire avec Brienne un double suicide ?

Mais un regard vers les deux concernés la fit reconsidérer ses envies de disparaître. Ils étaient en train de se disputer fortement, leurs regards étaient haineux, et pourtant...

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, oh pas grand chose, mais une étincelle, une intuition, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'en effet, le Pangolin ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

_Note de fin : ce texte répond à un défi de l'extrême où l'on devait combiner 15 défis en moins de 500 mots. Les voici : __fandom du jour (got), __couple du jour et drabble à l'infini 168 (Braime),__ situations (un personnage A demande à un personnage B de le tuer), __titre du jour (où va le monde ?), __mot du jour (25 juillet : flou), __mille prompt 963 (rencontre alors qu'un personnage déteste l'autre), __qui est-ce (écrire sur un blond), __si tu l'oses 853 (rock star), __100 façons de rencontrer son partenaire, __Ua âmes soeurs pangolin, __défi Sarah et voirloup (un personnage nommé Pangolin), __prompt 29 (tout le monde nous regarde), __alphabet des thèmes (Pangolin) et les premières fois (__première fois que j'ai un beau-fils)_


	5. Le bal

**Note de l'auteure :** salut salut ! Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 125e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Pangolin".** Je suis bien évidement partie sur notre cher UA âme sœur, qui, pour rappel, veut que lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, un pangolin apparaît entre eux avec une pancarte "félicitation" en dansant et tout.

_Merci **Marina, Angelica, Capricorne11** et **Lassa** (x4) pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Elle était blonde. Blonde, grande, objectivement plutôt laide, si l'on exceptait ses yeux d'un bleu saphir assez exceptionnel Mais ce ne fut aucune de ces données qui vint à l'esprit de Jaime lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Lui, ce qu'il remarqua en premier lieu, c'était qu'elle était seule.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Port-Réal ; surement s'agissait-il donc d'une jeune femme venue assister au mariage royal, comme de nombreuses autres personnalités de la noblesse. La prise de pouvoir de Robert Baratheon et son union avec Cersei Lannister était en effet un évènement qui ne se ratait pas - chaque famille se devait d'y assister, officiellement pour montrer sa soumission au nouveau monarque, officieusement pour évaluer les nouveaux composants de l'échiquier politique qui venait d'être mis à plat. Et si, en passant, l'on pouvait faire quelques fiançailles et alliances, personne n'allait cracher dessus...

La blonde devait certainement être là dans ce but.

Au lieu d'un fiancé ou d'un époux, elle était accompagnée d'une Septa. Celle-ci ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui adresser ce qui semblait de loin être des remontrances. Cette vision lui fit remonter un pale sourire sur les lèvres - s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle son séjour dans la garde avait été bénéfique, c'était bien la fin de ses heures de chaperonnage et précepteurs à n'en plus finir.

Bien sûr, son séjour lui avait aussi apporté d'autres choses nettement plus désagréables, tels que des cauchemars ou des visions plutôt traumatisantes.

Et évidement, un nouveau surnom - _Régicide_... Cette appellation, souvent murmurée, parfois crachée à la figure, ne le quittait plus d'une semelle depuis qu'il avait assassiné Aerys deux mois plus tôt. Même si Robert l'avait officiellement pardonné, la réalité était bien différente. Ce n'était pas son renvoi de la garde, pour manquement à son devoir, qui allait arranger les choses - il avait ainsi trahi les deux engagements les plus sacrés de la Garde blanche, protéger le roi et ce à vie. Ainsi, même si le nom Lannister le protégeait quelques peu, sa personne était trainée dans la boue, moquée, insultée.

Ce fut cette expérience, encore brève mais qu'il pressentait se faire longue dans le futur, qui lui fit remarquer une autre chose sur la blonde : elle était moquée.

Ce n'était que des murmures et rires discrets, mais Jaime ne pouvait ignorer les œillades condescendantes adressées à la jeune femme. Cette dernière devait s'en être également rendue compte, même si elle tachait de n'en rien montrer. Son corps, rentré tant bien que mal dans une hideuse robe rose, restait toutefois droit, son port de tête altier.

Ce fut cette fierté face au mépris, ainsi qu'une insulte chuchotée par deux énergumènes de la cour, qui convint Jaime de se diriger vers elle. L'attention de l'assistance se dirigea alors vers lui -tout régicide qu'il était, il restait l'homme le plus beau et convoité de cette assemblée. Qu'allait il donc faire avec cette grande perche dénuée de tous attraits ? Se moquer d'elle, assurait la majorité - qui se trompait, bien évidement. Jaime voulait simplement parler avec la jeune femme pour la sortir de sa solitude, voire danser avec elle.

Mais toutes ses prévisions tombèrent à plat lorsque la blonde, qui avait senti que quelque chose la convenant se passait, releva ses yeux du sol pour croiser ceux de Jaime. Sitôt que leurs deux regards se furent croisés, une musique victorieuse se fit entendre, accompagnée d'un nuage de confettis.

Jaime eut devant cette vision une étrange prémonition et n'eut le temps de penser 'non... pas ça' que ses craintes se vérifièrent : un pangolin, chantant à vive voix, se dressait maintenant entre lui et la jeune femme.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant écho à la banderole qu'il portait dans ses patte. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que vous, Jaime Lannister, et vous, Brienne de Torth, êtes des âmes sœurs !

Après une dernière révérence, le pangolin disparut aussi rapidement que survenu, laissant derrière lui une assistance médusée.

Médusée, mais pas autant que les deux principaux intéressés.

\- Vous... fut tout ce que parvint à dire Jaime avant que la blonde ne le bouscule pour prendre la fuite.

Son départ précipité sembla faire sortir de sa léthargie surprise la foule, qui reprit alors bon train rumeurs et commentaires - _mais quel mauvais assortissement !_ disaient les uns. _Le Régicide et une laide fille, quelle paire_, disaient les autres.

Jaime quant à lui tâcha de retrouver ses idées et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : un pangolin avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé son âme soeur, ce qui lui semblait être impossible. Il était fait pour être avec Cersei ! Certes, il n'avait jamais vu de pangolin apparaître devant eux mais après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour de leur naissance, alors il n'en avait pas vraiment de souvenirs, et les personnes présentes avaient dû juger bon de ne pas reparler d'un tel élément perturbateur. _Oui_, se rassura-t-il. _Le Pangolin est venu pour nous, toute cette histoire avec cette jeune femme n'est qu'une erreur._

Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était la sortir un peu de sa solitude et faire taire quelques critiques, pas l'épouser !

Après cette rapide analyse de la situation, il parvint à se calmer quelques peu. Il décida de partir à la recherche de la blonde - après tout, celle-ci avait aussi reçu un choc, en partie de sa faute, il se devait bien de savoir comment elle allait.

**.**

Il la trouva pleurant de rage dans la cour d'entraînement.

Ce ne furent toutefois pas ses larmes qui attirèrent son attention, mais plutôt l'épée qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle faisait tournoyer autour d'elle. Jaime ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif - même avec une robe elle se mouvait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en avisant sa présence.

\- Euh...

Se fut tout ce que parvint à dire Jaime : sitôt que ses deux yeux saphirs se posèrent sur lui, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire lui était sorti de la tête.

\- Super... soupira la blonde. Mon âme sœur est un régicide, idiot de surcroît.

\- Et la mienne est une vache informe ! répliqua-t-il.

Il se voulu de ces mots sitôt les avoir prononcés, mais n'avait pas pu les retenir - il n'en pouvait plus de ces _Régicides_ à tout va ! Encore piqué sur le vif, Jaime ne s'excusa pas et fit plutôt demi-tour. Il n'avait cependant pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit une épée siffler à sa droite.

Ni une ni deux, il esquiva le coup et dégaina son épée pour faire face à l'attaquant, qui n'était autre que la fille, visiblement furieuse. Son échec ne l'arrêta pas et elle retenta de l'attendre, sifflant avec rage. Jaime n'avait peut-être pas volé quelques coups, mais quand même, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire trouer le corps. Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement, et Jaime devait admettre que la fillette se débrouillait bien.

Ils étaient ainsi encore à armes égales lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit provenant de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Ils doivent être par là, tonna une voix qui figea Jaime.

\- Ca va ? demanda la blonde en voyant son adversaire se liquéfier sur place.

\- C'est mon père qui vient de parler, murmura-t-il. Il... on devrait aller se cacher quelque part.

\- Il est si terrible que cela ?

\- Si nous sommes vraiment des âmes soeurs, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon âme soeur, répliqua-t-elle. Mais... Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde en ce moment.

Les deux combattants s'engagèrent alors discrètement dans la pénombre du château tandis que dans l'ombre, un pangolin souriant les regardaient d'un air connaisseur.

* * *

_Note de fin : encore et toujours des défis pour la Gazette : _

_\- mille prompt 754 :Le bal_

_\- UA âmes soeurs : pangolin_

_\- alphabet des personnages : Brienne_

_\- couple du jour : Braime_

_\- fandom du jour : GOT_

_\- mot du jour : robe_

_\- 100 façons_


	6. Sortie flamboyante

**Note de l'auteure :** salut salut ! On se retrouve avec un nouveau texte, pas de pangolin cette fois-ci mais un modern UA.

_Merci **Marina, Angelica, SlythLou**, **Lassa**, **Destrange** et **Maya** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Jaime Lannister était présentement sur le point de craquer complètement.

Voir même, pour parler dans un langage que son père n'aurait que peu apprécié, de péter un plomb.

Pressentant toutefois que le comportement qu'il aurait voulu adopter (impliquant notamment des insultes et un départ flamboyant) ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, le jeune homme se contenta d'injurier mentalement son père tout en offrant un agréable sourire à la galerie. Avec le temps, il était devenu particulièrement doué à ce jeu là. Ainsi, si un observateur extérieur regardait l'assemblée attablée, il n'y aurait vu que des convives plus charmants les uns que les autres et absolument ravis d'être là où ils étaient.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas pour les autres, pour ce qu'il en savait... Lui, en tout cas, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs que dans ce restaurant. Non pas que l'établissement soit de mauvaise qualité, au contraire, les plats proposés étaient exquis. Mais ce qui posait plutôt problème à Jaime, c'était les personnes avec qui il devait partager ce repas.

Excepté Brynden Tully, le blond ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour le restant de l'assistance. Se trouvait en effet sa nièce Catelyn qui, en soit, était plutôt intéressante, mais qui était la fiancée d'Eddard Stark, l'ennemi auto proclamé de Jaime. Cette association suffisait à classer la rousse dans les personnes indésirables. Mais malgré ces liens avec ce péquenaud nordiste bien pensant, Catelyn n'était pas le problème majeur de la soirée. Celui-ci était incarné en une personne : Lysa.

Lysa Arryn, cadette de Catelyn, était une jeune femme plutôt insignifiante. Elle n'était pas laide, mais pas réellement belle non plus, et sa conversation se résumait à une bouche ouverte dans un sourire béat. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas en soit Jaime – depuis le temps, il avait appris à composer avec des discussions laborieuses.

Non, ce qui ulcérait présentement Jaime, ce n'était pas l'ennui qu'il allait retirer de cette soirée, mais la raison de son organisation. Celle-ci était limpide : le pousser dans les bras de Lysa Arryn. Les regards insistants de son père en direction de la jeune fille ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce que Tywin Lannister attendait de son fils – après tout il allait terminer ses études bientôt, il était grand temps qu'il rentre dans le moule qu'on avait forgé pour lui.

Alors qu'il tentait d'occulter les regards de Tywin, Jaime se demandait si Lysa avait conscience de ce qui se jouait ce soir. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une visite de courtoisie visant à présenter Jaime au Silure pour un possible stage ? Qu'importe la réponse, au final – dans un cas, Lysa était particulièrement stupide, dans l'autre, elle acceptait de jouer le jeu d'une mascarade qui le répugnait. Car à en voir son visage, Lysa était réellement ravie de discuter avec lui ; à moins bien sûr qu'elle ne joue magnifiquement bien la comédie, ce qui la rendrait déjà plus intéressante.

Mais dans tous les cas, il était condamné à sourire pendant encore une heure, avant qu'il ne soit enfin libéré de ces obligations idiotes.

Jaime se força donc à concentrer son attention sur le patriarche Tully. Celui-ci avait commencé un exposé fort intéressant sur le sexisme dans l'armée, phénomène dont Jaime n'avait eu que peu conscience avant que le Silure n'en soulève l'existence. Une femme chevalier était quelque chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé naturellement, mais après tout... c'était avec les mains qu'on tenait une arme et non avec d'autres parties du corps. Jaime n'était pas encore entré dans l'armée mais pouvait aisément pressentir que le discours tenu par son aîné ne devait pas être au goût de tous. Il s'apprêtait donc à appuyer la vision de celui-ci – bien que l'opinion d'un bleu comme lui ne devait lui faire ni chaud ni froid – lorsque Tywin Lannister décida d'ajouter son grain de sable :

\- Il n'est guère sexiste de considérer qu'une femme est moins faite qu'un homme pour la guerre. Prenez Lysa par exemple... L'imaginez-vous vraiment avec une arme ? Non, elle resterait à la cuisine pour s'occuper de son époux.

\- Et son époux, ça doit être moi ? le coupa avec virulence Jaime.

Au regard indigné que lui adressa son père, le blond se dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour lui de se taire là. Mais cette dernière intervention venait faire déborder le vase d'un ras-le-bol déjà bien trop rempli.

\- Non mais sérieusement, des rencontres arrangées, parce que à 17 ans ça craint de ne pas être en couple dans une petite case, ça craint ! Mais encore plus si la petite case consiste à ce que ma soi disante femme reste gentiment à la maison ! Je veux trouver une femme, pas une servante, merci ! Alors garde pour toi tes conneries du siècle dernier.

Bien, Jaime avait finalement eu les insultes souhaitées. Ne lui restait désormais plus qu'une sortie flamboyante, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire en se levant vivement. C'est à cet instant que passa une grande blonde près de la table et sans qu'il puisse réfléchir, Jaime s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait embrassé.

\- Elle, c'est ma petite-amie, expliqua froidement Jaime. C'est une femme merveilleuse, qui souhaite s'engager comme moi dans l'armée, et je te jure que si tu dis encore une fois qu'elle devrait rester « dans la cuisine », elle va te le faire amèrement regretter. Parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus forte que toi ! Et si je ne t'ai pas appris notre relation, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée par tes propos arriérés. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je peux te le dire : plus la peine de m'arranger des rencontres, je suis suffisamment grand. Et Lysa, tu devrais en faire de même. Maintenant bonne fin de soirée.

Et sur cette dernière tirade, Jaime quitta le restaurant.

Bien. Il avait eu sa sortie flamboyante.

Le coup de poing qu'il se reçut par la suite le fut tout autant.

\- Que... articula tant bien que mal Jaime en tachant de comprendre d'où celui-ci était venu.

\- Ça, c'était pour m'avoir embrassé !

Ah. La blonde.

\- Je... je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Mon père...

\- A l'air quelqu'un d'incroyablement charmant, compléta la femme avec amertume.

\- En effet, ironisa Jaime.

La blonde le toisa un instant, avant de soupirer et lui tendre une gourde.

\- Pour votre joue. C'est de l'eau fraîche, ça devrait faire du bien.

\- Vous me donnez de quoi apaiser la blessure que vous m'avez vous-même faite ?

\- Le coup c'était pour le baiser. Le remède c'est pour les mots que vous avez tenus ensuite.

Son assurance se fissura alors qu'elle demanda timidement :

\- Comment... comment avez-vous deviné que je préparais le concours d'entrée dans l'armée ?

\- Oh ça...

Pour toute réponse, Jaime leva sa main droite. Celle-ci était abîmée des mêmes altérations que celle de la blonde.

\- Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour se préparer à ce métier.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle avec une once de sourire, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : vous pensiez ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Comme quoi vous étiez forte ? Bien sûr que oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître pour le deviner. Et si vous en doutez, je peux vous assurez que ma joue sera là pour le prouver.

Cette fois-ci, la femme sourit franchement.

\- Vous êtes vachement peu réactif pour quelqu'un qui souhaite intégrer l'armée. Et j'avais un couteau ?

\- Et oh ! Vous avez juste lâchement profité de l'effet de surprise.

\- C'est bien le principe de savoir se défendre, c'est aussi pour répondre aux surprises.

\- Oui mais...

\- Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, les interrompit une voix.

Celle-ci appartenait à nul autre que Brynden Tully, qui s'avançait vers eux les mains dans les poches.

\- Vous avez fait une sortie remarquée, là dedans. Ton père est furieux, Jaime. M'enfin, comme il est toujours énervé, je ne saurais dire si c'est grave. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs... Brynden Tully, se présenta-t-il à la blonde.

\- Brienne de Tarth, répondit-elle en serrant sa main avec assurance.

\- Tarth... ce nom me dit quelque chose. Tarth... oh oui ! Ton père ne serait-il pas dans la marine ?

\- C'est exact, capitaine.

\- Capitaine ? Je crois que je t'aime bien, toi. Fais gaffe Jaime... un peu plus et c'est elle qui va remporter le stage dont il été question ce soir.

\- Parce qu'il y avait vraiment un stage dans la balance ?

\- De mon côté, oui. Tywin lui était complètement occupé par cette idée idiote de rencontre... Mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que ce que moi j'ai en tête. Alors vous avez intérêt à vous dépasser tous les deux car il n'y aura qu'une place !

À cela, les deux commencèrent à se lancer dans un vif débat visant à prouver à l'autre que chacun était meilleur.

Brynden Tully, lui, continua sa route, en retenant un rire. Il avait peut-être menti à propos de ce stage – des places, il en avait deux. Mais il pressentait que cette rivalité pourrait être intéressante...

En revanche, il n'imaginait pas à ce moment là qu'elle mènerait à une relation plus intime.

* * *

_**Petit mot de fin :** vous n'imaginez pas combien c'était douloureux d'écrire les mots de Tywin. Il y a des baffes qui se perdent._


	7. Game of animal crossing

**Note de l'auteure :** salut ! Cet OS est né d'une proposition d'UA sur l'Enfer de Dante : faire un UA animal crossing ! (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, ça constitue à chiller sur sa petite île, c'est choupi).

_Merci **Marina, Angelica, ****Lassa**, **Mana** (x6) et **Faith O **pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Un ciel d'orage noir et menaçant se profilait à l'horizon, et l'air du tonnerre à venir se répercutait dans l'agitation de la mer. Jaime tâcha de garder tant bien que mal le contrôle de lui même – plus mal que bien, d'ailleurs, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de prendre la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Jaime grimaça – il avait peur qu'ouvrir la bouche ne le conduise à vomir une bile tourmentée. Il devait avouer que l'autre l'impressionnait plutôt : depuis le début de leur traversée, il n'avait pas arrêté de jacasser et de chantonner des vieilles chansons de marins. Si l'on ajoutait à ce tableau ses cheveux blancs et sa dextérité quand au maniement de l'embarcation, l'on pouvait sans trop se tromper le qualifier de vieux loup de mer. Celui-ci devait être habitué aux conversations laborieuses puisqu'il se contenta de donner une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de Jaime dont le teint était devenu verdâtre suite à un remous assez fort.

\- Ca va aller, gamin. On arrive dans une heure.

Sur ces paroles se voulant rassurantes, le marin retourna à ses chansons, laissant Jaime se morfondre seul – mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'engager dans ce voyage ? Il avait certes besoin de prendre de la distance avec sa famille, et de se reconstruire après les événements de l'année passée. Il avait été gravement blessé lors d'une mission, qui l'avait laissé avec de lourdes rééducations et un besoin viscéral de quitter Port-Réal et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait là-bas. Il se sentait si mal qu'il avait été sur le point de démissionner, lorsqu'il avait appris que la place de gardien de la sécurité de l'île de Tarth c'était libérée. Il avait alors demandé sa mutation, qu'il avait obtenue. Cela lui avait alors semblé être une excellente idée, mais... Et si tout ce déménagement n'était qu'une monstrueuse erreur ? Après tout, il ne savait rien de l'île de Tarth, si ce n'était qu'elle était été perdue au milieu des océans et que seul le bateau du vieux loup de mer permettait de la rejoindre. Sentant l'inquiétude grandir en lui, Jaime se força à articuler :

\- Pourriez-vous me donner quelques informations sur l'île, ses habitants ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit avec entrain son interlocuteur. L'île de Tarh est un lieu très paisible, vous vous en rendez compte rapidement. Certains s'y ennuient, je préfère vous prévenir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les nouveaux signent pour un an, et voient après s'ils renouvellent leur contrat. Mais ceux capables de voir dans l'âme de cette île en tombent amoureux. Ils profitent de son calme et sa sérénité, vont cueillir des fruits, faire la chasse aux insectes ou poissons. Il y a même des concours d'organisés. Sinon, il y a tout de mêmes quelques institutions, le musée, le café ou bien le magasin de Tom Nook. Il est géré aujourd'hui par Littlefinger et je serai vous je ferai attention, il est tout aussi cupide que son prédécesseur. Oh et on a aussi un poste de sécurité, mais ça, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir.

L'homme ne put ne pas remarquer l'air surpris de Jaime.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, haussa-t-il les épaules. Et puis, les gens qui demandent un aller simple pour l'île sont rares.

\- Je vois. Je vais être la curiosité alors...

\- En quelques sortes. Mais rassurez-vous, les gens vont accueilleront avec plaisir.

Le blond hocha la tête, quelques peu rassuré par les propos du marin. Celui-ci repris alors ses chansons, et ne cessa de fredonner qu'au moment d'amarrer l'embarcation sur le petit port de l'île.

\- Et voilà ! Bienvenue sur Tarth ! Je vous conseille d'aller à la mairie immédiatement. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater, vous allez tout droit jusqu'à une pente raide, et juste après vous ferez face à un grand bâtiment blanc. C'est là. Vous y trouverez Brienne, c'est la mairesse de l'île. Elle vous montrera votre maison et le poste de garde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle peut paraître un peu froide au premier abord, mais c'est une crème. Passez lui le bonjour de ma part.

\- Très bien. Mais... vous êtes ?

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Davos, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Lorsqu'il la serra, Jaime remarqua qu'il lui manquait l'extrémité des doigts, ce qui renforça le respect qu'il avait déjà commencé à ressentir pour lui. Quelle dextérité !

Mais Jaime n'eut pas le loisir de songer d'avantage à Davos, déjà reparti. Il était maintenant seul sur la plage, avec pour unique compagnie l'ombre de poissons nageant dans l'eau turquoise. Il ne savait pas encore des habitants, mais une chose était sûre, l'île était réellement accueillante.

Et assez dépeuplée, aussi. Jaime ne croisa en effet personne – ni maison ni âme – lorsqu'il marchait en direction de la mairie. Il finit d'ailleurs par découvrir l'édifice, qui se détachait en effet dans la verdure des arbres fruitiers tout autour. Timidement, il frappa à la porte de l'édifice, qui s'ouvrit sur une grande femme. Comme l'avait prévenu le marin, celle-ci avait un regard sévère, qu'elle ne se priva pas se poser sur lui d'un air suspect.

\- Bonjour, finit-elle par dire, son examen visuel terminé. Je suis Brienne. Bienvenu sur l'île de Tarth.

\- Jaime, se présenta-t-il. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et merci de me faire confiance pour ce poste. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

\- Ça, ça sera à moi d'en juger.

Bien, ça c'était fait. Jaime aurait pu se sentir vexé de cette réponse, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Brienne avait l'air d'être une mairesse impliquée pour son île, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était particulièrement patriote à son sujet. Il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'elle souhaite le meilleur pour ses terres.

Jaime se contenta donc de la suivre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une petite structure ronde, surmontée d'un gyrophare brillant.

Voilà donc où il allait passer la prochaine année – voir les prochaines, s'il s'y plaisait.

Et qu'il plaisait à Brienne et aux autres habitants de l'île évidement.

Ce qui, à en juger par la foule se pressant, cinq ans après son arrivée, pour le voir sortir de la mairie au bras de Brienne, devait-elle le cas. Alors que des pétales et du riz leur était jeté dessus, Jaime se dit que venir à Tarth avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

* * *

_**Petit mot de fin :** est-ce que maintenant j'ai envie de faire tout un UA animal crossing ? oui. En même temps, comme le défi de base est de se concentrer sur les rencontres, je suis toujours frustrée x)_


End file.
